


Undertow

by Xyliandra



Series: Incidental [3]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Eavesdropping, Empathy, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, No Touching, Not Beta Read, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyliandra/pseuds/Xyliandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a panic after finding Tsuzuki's bed empty, Hisoka reaches out with his empathy to ensure his partner is alright. He gets caught in the undertow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertow

Hisoka woke with a start, his body heavy as if made of lead. But that was easily explained; the sudden alertness of his mind betrayed the exhaustion the rest of his previously-sleeping form felt. It was the accelerated breathing and unnamed emotion that swirled inside like magma that worried him. Those weren’t so easily explained away.

He hadn't been dreaming.

At least he was pretty sure he hadn’t been dreaming.

He turned towards Tsuzuki’s bed, prepared to ask for verification. But Tsuzuki wasn't there.

Panic drowned out any other emotions and he instinctively felt out for his partner, empathy seeking for something to grab onto. He felt those molten waves crest over him, washing away any purchase that might be found.

He sat up abruptly, pinpricks of pain along his extremities telling him his limbs weren’t quite awake yet. But it hardly mattered.

It shouldn’t be this hard to anchor into his partner.

Was Tsuzuki in trouble?

Closing his eyes he took a steadying breath and carefully widened the net, his empathy fishing for Tsuzuki's familiar energies. It took some effort, but he felt a splash of relief when he bumped into the familiar barricades. He felt along the walls, seeking out the fault line he knew was there. Its location might change, but it was always present. He suspected Tsuzuki didn’t know it existed. Hisoka didn’t intend on telling him. Hisoka expertly trickled through the defenses and was immediately overwhelmed.

He expected to feel overwhelmed. But not like _this_.

He didn't make a habit of probing like this, with all of his abilities flaring at full force. It left him too vulnerable; foreign thoughts, emotions, sensory input flowing through him and entangling with his own, until separating them became a deliberate, exhausting feat.

The merger always happened in stages, each sense settling in individually until they all painted a complete picture.

First, the emotions would intensify with no levy to hold them back. The heat was so much stronger now, nearly wiping out every other emotion that was coursing through him. He tried to place the emotion; it was so familiar and so unfamiliar all at once. But the intensity made it difficult to concentrate, and his attempts were unfruitful. Lurking underneath the heat, he also sensed pain and guilt. He felt his own concern start to ripple through the borrowed emotions. He prepared to dive into the magma and push through to the other emotions.

But before he could pry it further, the sensation of falling water dancing along his body faded into focus. It wasn’t raining outside, he thought absently. Tsuzuki must be in the shower. He strained his own ears and faintly heard rushing water. He suddenly noticed the light seeping out from underneath the bathroom door. He felt foolish. Tsuzuki was in the shower. Tsuzuki was safe.

Unless...

No, he couldn’t be possessed.

Hisoka would have noticed if-

The sensation of touch broke over him like the swells of a tsunami and his fears were replaced with thoughts of Tsuzuki’s hands. He felt the touches echo over his body, hands slowly gliding along his sides before detouring across his chest. He bit back a moan (his or Tsuzuki's?) as calloused fingers brushed against a nipple.

Who knew those things we so damn sensitive?

Teeth were pressing harshly onto his bottom lip as the hardened peak was rolled and pinched between experienced fingers. The other hand slid along his abdomen and Hisoka felt the inhibited groan, stifled by the abused lips. The hand traveled lower, grazing along his navel.  Hisoka shuddered. He felt his chest heaving in unsteady breaths, head dizzy from the sensations assaulting his mind. He cried out sharply as he felt a sure hand firmly gripped his erection.

“-ka,” Tsuzuki gasped. Sound flooded in. He heard water roaring in his ears. Heard pants and moans and gasps bouncing off tile walls. Heard the soft _thwap_ of water slicked skin rubbing, the hand on his manhood never stilling in its ministrations. The fingers on his nipple twisted harder now. He heard someone whimper. The hand on his groin picked up the pace. The hand on his nipple quickly withdrew to join its brother lower.

Hisoka thrashed his head to the side, drowning in the sensations, gripping at the bedsheets as the second hand started to tug and roll his balls. His chest burned as his breaths grew shallower and shallower. He arched up as a thumb flicked across head, returning to press down on the slit. Sharp pain in his lip kept him from crashing right there.

Taste joined the other senses, and Hisoka could taste blood. Hisoka’s tongue darted along his bottom lip, as if the clean the blood away. But there wasn’t any. He felt the cool tiles of the shower against his back, as he leaned on them for support. They couldn’t last much longer now. The strokes became more frantic. Squeezing and pulling and pressing. Less gentle. Pushing them closer and closer and closer to the precipice.

Tsuzuki's thoughts came crashing through as he heard a loud cry reverberating against the shower stall.

_Please, right there._

The heat pooled in his gut. Bubbling. Expanding.

_Oh gods, don’t stop._

He arched, hips thrusting forward into the touch.

_Feels amazing._

A sensory memory of a hot mouth engulfing the length.

_Please…_

He body tensed, coiled taut like a spring.

_I’m so close._

The pool of desire bubbled over, surely spilling into his bloodstream as every nerve lit up.

_‘TAKA!_

Hisoka felt the explosion of passion and pleasure wrack his body. The musky scent of ejaculate spilled into his awareness before it was washed away by the clean smell of water and the faint citrus notes of hotel soap. He choked back a sob as his body shuddered through the aftershocks of their orgasms.

Sharp pain in his hands, the accompanying _SMACK_ , as fists connect with the wall, yanks him up from rip current of sensations and emotions before he suffocates under them. He pulled out of Tsuzuki as quickly as he dared, wanting to avoid detection but needing to get the hell out.

Slamming back into his own barriers, he was suddenly, acutely aware of his body. He felt the weight of his limbs pressing into the sheets. He felt his heart pounding in his chest, threatening to smash through his ribcage. He felt his lungs pump erratically, his breaths coming fast and desperate.

_Desire,_ he thought belatedly. _That heat I felt was desire._

He felt tears, hot on his face, and tried to scrub them away. Tears could be explained. He was overwhelmed by the sensations. Overwhelmed by the emotions. Nothing more. Just empathy whiplash.

He was sure it sounded more convincing out loud.

He squeezed his eyes tight and focused on his heart beat and breathing, willing them back to a normal pace. As he regained control over his body, his tears slowed as well,. He was now keenly aware of the mess that was seeping through his underwear. He felt guilt settle on his chest, weighing him down.

He hoped sleep would come quickly.

It didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> The next piece series, "Inversion", takes place long after this one. There are a number of stories that fall in between that have yet to be published. Please keep this in mind as you read on.


End file.
